


Again

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 The Number of the Beast is 666, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: “That would’ve been your lip I was tasting.”There’s a barely-there twitch at the corner of his lips, but Alana catches it.“Again,” he tacks on, holding her gaze.For a moment, Alana is thrown back into the past. A single word reopens wounds she thought had long since healed.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet for this prompt! More prompt fills to come soon, but I am taking a bit of break after clearing 12k words in 15 days

“Congratulations,” Hannibal says to Jack.

Alana represses a sneer. The boldness wavers slightly when Hannibal suddenly turns to her.

“You could’ve provided anything Dr. Chilton could,” he says to her. “That would’ve been your lip I was tasting.”

There’s a barely-there twitch at the corner of his lips, but Alana catches it.

“Again,” he tacks on, holding her gaze.

For a moment, Alana is thrown back into the past. A single word reopens wounds she thought had long since healed.

Alana can feel Hannibal’s mouth against her own, can taste him as if it was only yesterday. And though he is no mind reader, she knows Hannibal is aware of her thoughts.

She cannot forget how fast her heart had beat the night they first kissed, or the gentle warmth against one side of her body the night they made love in front of the fireplace. Nor can she forget the feeling of his arms around her waist or his hand around her neck.

Her mind lingers on that last memory, and she wonders if he would have ever killed her. She wonders if he would have snapped her neck in bed and left her there until he was ready to devour her.

She wants to say no because he never did. She wants to say no because she loved him. She wants to say no because she thought, for a fleeting moment, that he loved her, too.

She wants to say yes because he’s a killer. She wants to say yes because he chased her down and ultimately had her pushed out of a window. She wants to say yes because it makes the ache in her chest easier to deny.

She’s long since stopped wondering what might have happened had she chosen to stay blind, but the fantasy she and Hannibal had lingers in her mind eternally. The short month they spent together, truly together, as she had dreamed of for years, would never leave her. Even though she enjoyed her new life, even though she preferred her wife and their child, she could not leave Hannibal behind.

He had marked her and they both knew it. Just as Hannibal wore a brand on his back, Alana wore one on her heart.

She stares down the man she once loved and wonders, as she has for many years, if he ever really loved her.

_ Could I have ever understood you, _ she once asked, willing away the tears in her eyes.

_ No, _ he had replied, staring right back at her.

No.

Perhaps that’s the answer. Perhaps he never loved her. God knows it would hurt less than the alternative.

“You publicly discredited Dr. Chilton,” she says, fighting to keep her voice even. 

It’s no use, though, and she knows it. To Hannibal, at least, Alana has always been an open book.

Alana carries on regardless, saying, “By refuting him, you orchestrated his end by proxy.”

Hannibal fires back, as he always does, and the cycle continues.

Again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
